


and they were roommates

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Christmas, Danish Christmas Traditions, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, julekalender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: What happens when a Dane, a Swede, a Belgian and a German share a flat? Chaos and fluff ensure.~New: Kevin teaches Nico the most important Christmas tradition
Relationships: Marcus Ericsson/Stoffel Vandoorne, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Kudos: 22





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be the beginning of an advent calendar, but my lazy ass and my school stuff decided to change my plans, so I decided to make this into a collection of... sharing-a-flat stories.

Nico liked Christmas as much as every normal person: It was the time of the year which you spent with your family and the people you love, it was about giving, about celebrating love. Yes, you could find him humming Christmas songs from time to time, and you could also find him baking cookies may be a bit too early into the dark season, but in comparison to Kevin, his behavior was more than average. Kevin loved Christmas with all his heart, and if there was something he planned into the smallest detail, it was the time between the first and the 24th December.

Nico had never understood why Kevin loved to celebrate Christmas so much. They had not been together for long, barely over a year, and they had spent their first Christmas separated, Nico in Germany and Kevin in Denmark. Nico had not had the opportunity to learn anything about Danish culture and their traditions up to that point, and Kevin had already promised him on New Year’s Eve when they were sitting in their small apartment in Berlin, that he would show him the typical Danish traditions in the next year. The German had not thought about it for the rest of the year, but as Christmas came closer, it seemed as if Kevin remembered his promise, drowning their apartment pretty soon with Christmas music and a general Christmas-y spirit, clearly preparing himself for something bigger. Nico was happy that their flatmates, Stoffel and Marcus, actually did not mind Kevin’s extraordinary love for Christmas, even though he was quite sure that it had something to do with Marcus being Swedish and therefore also more Christmas-loving than other people.

As the first day of December rolled around, Nico was surprised to wake up without having Christmas music blasted through every room, and it took him a while to understand that he was not laying in their bed back in Berlin, but that he was currently in the guestroom of Kevin’s dad. They had decided to drive up to Denmark for the weekend, both of them having a day off on Monday, so they had two full days to spent with Kevin’s family. And Nico loved Kevin’s family, especially his younger siblings. Both Luca and Millie were in love with their brother’s German boyfriend, and he was often forced to play with them, even though he barely spoke a word of Danish, another thing Kevin had wanted to change as quick as possible but what took longer than expected. 

Nico turned around, expecting to feel a body next to him, a person to pull closer and to cuddle, but the bed next to him was empty, meaning that Kevin had gotten up already. He pushed himself up with a sigh and got out of bed, dressing in something comfy before quietly walking downstairs. A smile spread on his lips as he saw Kevin standing in the kitchen, apparently trying to make some scrambled eggs while also watching his younger siblings, who were playing at the table. The German walked over to him and slung his arms about his boyfriend’s waist, pressing a kiss onto his cheek.

“Good morning, babe.”

“God morgen, _skat_,” came the soft answer, and Kevin beamed up at him, chasing his lips with his own. “Slept well?”

“Bed was empty without you…”

Kevin giggled and turned to the stove again, somehow trying to save his poor attempt of breakfast.

“I’m sorry but someone had to watch the little ones. _Far_ had an emergency at work.”

Nico watched as Kevin tried the eggs, laughing as he pulled a face and moved to throw the food away. The German turned to the children, who had noticed him being downstairs already, smiling brightly at them.

“What do you think about having pancakes for breakfast?”

Of course, they wanted pancakes.

~

They spent the majority of the day inside, only leaving the house for a short walk with the family’s dog, Elsa. Nico sat on the floor with the kids, trying to remember some of the Danish words they threw at him, categorizing them into different drawers in his mind. He had given up at some point, nodding along as they instructed him how to play with them, mostly through hand signs and the few English words Luca knew from school. Nico knew that Kevin was watching them with a fond smile from his place on the couch, having put down the book he had been reading.

“Play with us?”

Nico smiled at him, but Kevin only shook his head as he looked at the clock.

“No, I’m going to prepare some snacks, it’s nearly six o’clock.”

Knowing that the family never ate before at least 7 pm when Jan came home, Nico tilted his head slightly, looking slightly confused.

“And what’s so special about six o’clock?”

The children looked up, clearly having understood what he had said, eyes big and mouths open.

“_Kevin, kender Nico ikke til det?_”

Kevin smiled and walked over to his little brother, ruffling through his hair before continuing his way into the kitchen.

“_Nej, han kender ik’ til det, Luca. Tyskerne, du ved…_”

“_Hvad laver de så i tiden op til jul?!_”

“_Intet kulturelt-_”

“I don’t need to speak Danish to understand that you’re making fun of me.”

Kevin giggled and opened and closed some cupboards, seemingly searching for something inside of them.

“Not fun of you… We’re making fun of Germans in general.”

Nico sighed and rolled his eyes but smiled, watching his boyfriend nearly dance through the kitchen.

“So… Will someone tell me your little secret?”

Kevin returned, placing two bowls of Christmas cookies and snacks on the living room table before sitting down on the couch again.

“You’ll see in a minute, _skat_.”

He turned on the tv, and his siblings jumped up on the couch, letting him drag a big, fluffy blanket across them. Nico got up and cleaned the children’s toys out of the way before sitting down next to Kevin, pulling him onto his chest as Elsa laid down next to him. The tv program switched from the news to a short commercial break, before announcing the next part.

“_Julekalender?_”

Kevin looked up at him for a second and pecked his lips, smiling as he cuddled closer.

“Yes. It’s like an… an advent calendar, you know? Just… as a tv-show, I suppose.”

The next thirty minutes were followed by silence, the kids and Kevin completely lost in the story of a girl who wants to celebrate Christmas with her parents, but they have to work on Christmas Eve and her half-sister is going to celebrate Christmas at her mom’s place, so she wishes that they will celebrate it together, and her wish is so strong that it reaches the world of the angels. The angels have their own problem with one of the younger angels, who needs to learn discipline and how to be empathic to earn his angel abilities and his wings (at least that was what Kevin told him afterwards).

Nico enjoyed seeing the three of them so invested in the story and how they all cuddled closer throughout the episode. One of his hands was buried in Kevin’s hair, playing with the light strands, while his other hand was busy petting Elsa’s tummy. As the episode ended, the Danes started to move again, the children yawning but smiling happily, and Kevin purring contently as Nico pressed another kiss onto his lips.

“I’ll make dinner today, you continue cuddling the kids,” he said with a smile and got up, walking over to the kitchen, only for Kevin to call out his name.

“Nico?”

“Yes, Kevin?”

The Dane turned his head and smiled, and Nico was sure he had never seen such a happy smile beforehand.

“I love you.”

A slight blush spread across Nico’s cheeks.

“I love you too, _Schönheit_.”

Nico watched how Kevin's smile grew even bigger before he returned to cuddle his siblings. The German smiled and walked into the kitchen, starting to prepare the family dinner while humming the tune of the julekalender. Never had he been that excited for Christmas before.

**Author's Note:**

> TRANSLATIONS
> 
> skat - babe, baby  
far - dad  
Kevin, kender Nico ikke til det? - Kevin, doesn't Nico know about it?  
Nej, han kender ik' til det, Luca. Tyskerne, du ved... - No, he doesn't know about it, Luca. Germans, you know...  
Hvad laver de så i tiden op til jul? - What are they doing then during Christmas?  
Intet kulturelt- - Nothing cultural-  
Schönheit - Beauty


End file.
